


Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock makes Vanessa feel better than she ever has before.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dreaming

Vanessa was lying down in bed, waiting for Brock to come home. She was scrolling through pictures of them on her phone, and she stumbled upon one where they were both nude. Brock was kissing Vanessa's cheek, his cock hard against Vanessa's thigh. Vanessa's nipples were hard and she was smiling hard, eyes closed when she took the photo. Her breathing sped up as she stared at the picture, remembering how hard they fucked after. She was clothed in just lingerie and a robe, and she stood up, taking off the robe. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked; she knew Brock was gonna love the lacy teddy.

Vanessa lied back down and let her hands wander. She cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them and she felt her clit throb as she thought about Brock fucking her senseless. She remembered one time where Brock gave it to her so hard she could barely walk the next day. Vanessa slid her hand down her flat stomach down to in between her legs. She moved the teddy aside and pushed a finger into her swollen pussy and pumped it in and out a few times. Vanessa pulled her finger out and when she rubbed her clit just a few times she came. She moaned loudly and moved her finger faster, back arching and body shaking. When she finally opened her eyes, Brock was standing in front of her and she nearly fell out of bed.

"How long you been fuckin standing there?" Brock laughed and sat down next to Vanessa.

"Not long, just to see you come. Thanks for the show. Nice lingerie by the way, you look hot.” Vanessa blushed and smiled coyly. Brock took off his jacket and shirt and kissed Vanessa, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Wanna go for round two?" Vanessa mocked thinking for a little bit until she shrugged.

"I guess, think you can make me come again?" Brock smirked.

"I can make you come as many times as I want." Vanessa huffed out a laugh, but just as she was about to get in another snarky remark, Brock kissed her again, this time harder and faster. He stood up to take off his jeans and underwear and he was already fully hard.

"Take off the lingerie." Vanessa stood up on shaky legs and obeyed, taking it off. Brock threw Vanessa back down onto the bed and her heart skipped a beat as he spread her legs. Brock ran his hands up and down Vanessa's smooth legs and slid his finger into her pussy just as she did moments ago. However, Brock's finger felt so much better than her own. He kissed Vanessa for a little while longer before going back down until he was face to face with her cunt.

Brock started eating her out, slowly at first. He licked her folds and delved his tongue inside her, licking her clit and lapping up her juices. Vanessa let out a breathy moan and lifted her arms over her head, letting them rest on the pillow. Vanessa felt heat pool to the bottom of her stomach already but she didn't wanna give Brock the satisfaction of making her come this quickly. Sensing Vanessa's release, Brock delved his tongue deeper inside of her, his nose rubbing against her clit. 

"Shit..." Vanessa's voice trailed off as pleasure clouded her mind. Brock replaced his tongue with his fingers and went back down to swirl his tongue around Vanessa's clit, licking it up and down quickly. He pumped his fingers in and out fast, and Vanessa's legs started twitching, she knew she couldn't hold back her orgasm for much longer. She grabbed a fistful of Brock's hair and urged him to go even faster and he complied, speeding up even more than before. 

When Vanessa came, it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Her whole body twitched and shook and she screamed, both hands gripping Brock's hair. Vanessa saw stars and her heart nearly exploded as she rode out her orgasm, hips bucking and legs closing around Brock's head. Brock stopped when she was finished and straddled her, stroking his dick a few times before busting all over her chest. Vanessa swirled her fingers around in his cum and brought her fingers to her lips, sucking and swallowing her boyfriend's cum. They were both breathing heavily and when Brock lied down next to Vanessa, she curled up against him and rested her head on his chest. 

"I love you Vanessa." Brock brushed his fingers through her messy hair and smiled down at her.

"You know I love you too."


End file.
